List of Quotes
List of Quotes This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. Standby This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game: *Have we met? I’m Buddy. *Bo-ring! (2 versions) *Did somebody call me? *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! *You want some ants on a log. *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! (Reference to Pee-Wee’s Big Adventure) *Ooh, nice fingers you got there. *I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. *Let's see what we can do! *Polly want a cracker! *Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) *I'm gonna go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's okay. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) *So, whadda you wanna do? *Mind if I catch a nap here? *I’d twiddle my fingers if I had fingers. (Kick the Buddyman doesn’t have this due to the fact Buddy has fingers) *Hold the phone steasy so I could take a bit of a nap. *Can you hold the phone so I could take a snooze for a while? *I’m actually filled with cotton candy *''Steamboat Willie'', Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) *Wipe off the screen, would ya! *Have you been to the moon? *Know anyone famous? *You got a strange look in your eye. *I wish it would last forever. *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) *Matreshka. (2 versions) *Farts* 'scuse me. *Don't get my box wet. *Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. *It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) *I live in a box. (2 versions) *I was thinking of becoming a DJ. *You know any puppet modeling agencies? *I'm gonna check some of the other apps, All Right? *I'm wrapped in darkness. *This is rather peaceful. *I wish my box was a boat. * *Bim bam boom bop. *Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen.(Reference to the song of the same name) *Knock, knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only me. *Babooshka! *Mama told me not to come. *Hey, hey, let’s get down to business *Polly, want a cracker? *Nothing happens, and I actually like it. *Mi casa, su casa. *Soooooo? *Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) *Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here. *I'm a little tea pot short and stout dedeledede! *Be careful, it's quite an old box. *Can I go to soldiers camp for a while? (Coming soon) *Went to Walmart? (Coming soon) *Going to Cartoon Network hotel in the summer? (Coming soon) *Went to Chuck E Cheese’s? (Coming soon) *UGGA MUGGA! (Daniel Tiger‘s Neighborhood reference) (Coming soon) Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened: *Good morning world. Good morning friend. Good morning box. *Boxy boxy boxy box oh, wello! *Well look who's here, again. *So what brings you here? *Ooh, a visitor. *We can play something but don’t be rough. *Welcome to my wacky world *How long has it been? *Now you are under my box choices and conception. *Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! *Mi casa, su casa. *Welcome back to my box! *Is that the cleaning lady? *Mi box, su box! *Well I’m ready to get started! *When You Open The Game For The First Time: *Hey, I'm Buddy, I'm here to save you from boredom! (only from ''Kick the Buddy and Buddy Kick 2) *Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. *My box is yours my fiend. Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. *Uh, no. *Uhhhmm... NO! *Give things a chance! *Choose something else. *That's not good. *Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) *Uhhh, put them back yeah, just put it back. *No, nonono. Not that. *What are we doing now? *Nah, no no no. Not that. *Might wanna put that back. *Are you a Pisces? *My, what big teeth you have *Do I look tasty? *I hate slugs! *You have more? *What’s that for? *This is like an aquarium. *Wrong fishie! *Hey fishie! *Whoopsie! *That looks dangerous! *Hey don't get cut! *Are we going to play? *That's exotic! *That's kinda extreme! *Hey this is my home, not the hurt locker! *Most people don't have those! *That's not so shroud. *You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? *I don't like sharp or hard things. *I have bad feelings about this. *You got neat things! *What else is there? *Do you have a dog? *Looks good. *Drop it, drop it! *No no no no no. *Are you serious? *Let's make noise. *This won't end well. *This looks bad. *This is gonna leave a mark. *Well kablam madam. *Let's play make believe instead. *I need a Band-Aid! *Disarm now! *Rest in pieces! *I go to pieces! *Oh brother. *We need to talk. *It is already too hot in here? *Your a sea monster! *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) *I’m considering a career change. (new) Wardrobe *I'm dressed to kill. *I'm dressed to be killed! *Fancy! *Old School is cool! *Hello, gorgeous. *oooooooh gorgeous! *Looking good! *Who’s make the man? Buddy lucky Slots (iOS only) *Spin to win! *Go for the gold! *Win, daddy, win! *You've got this! *DOLIODOLIDODOLIDOD *Rolling rolling rolling! *Think Win! *Be The Machine! *You can get lots from those slots! *Rock those slots! *Come on, come on, come on! *We wanna pay off! *Oh, this is gonna be a big one! *Get the booty! *Here it comes!! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes *So cool! *You're so cool! *Aw yeah! *Wooooaaah yeah! *I like it! *Alright yah hero! *Alright yah buddy! *Yummy for my tummy? (If it is a food item) *Is that for me? (If it is a food item) *Food is good! (If it is a food item) *I might vomit! (If it is a food item) *Yum yum! (If it is a food item) *Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) *Is than an organic? (If it is a food item) *You like to share? *Sharing is caring! *Money well spent! *Way to go! *More, I want more! *Thank you. *Chay thanks! *You’re the greatest! *Now it looks good here! (2 versions) *Just WOW! *More, more! *W, cool, W! *The best money can buy! Looping quotes *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice! *Money well spent! *Way to go! *Yeah that‘ll work. Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made Kick The Buddy, Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. *Momma! *Help me! *I'm Pippi Longstocking! *I hope your battery dies. *Oh, please stop! Stop it‘n. Oh, please! *I feel the earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) *I don’t get it! *Oh my God! *D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer Simpson) *Can I watch a sitcom instead? *GAGGING NOISE* “Aewaulb(ed)!” *I can’t take this! *Are you kidding me? *You‘ve been working out! *ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! blabbering noise *Well, oh, that’s gonna leave a mark! *Mama told me not to come. *Put down that haterade! *Time out, time out! *I'm seafood! *Ouch, ooch, eech! *You'll never get my YouTube password! *You'll never get my Netflix password! *You watch YouTube too much. *Smackdown! *You've got issues! *Patriot! *That's not right. *I have the hospital on speed dial! *Hey, hey, let's get down to business! *I'm not under warranty! *Santa won't like this! *I can't take it! *I'm being tenderized. *My therapist said no. *The pain! *There is no light! *Cataclysm! *Oh the pain! The pain! *Compound fractures! *Son of a bee sting! *Starfish multiply when cut. *The Buddy-O'-Matic, it slices, it dices! *Cut me outta here! *I feel like a piñata! *And this is just the first round! *Is that the best you can do? *You're enjoying this, aren't you? *In a million years! *Truce, truce! *Time out! *No, no, no! *I'm unarmed! *Read the directions! *Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! *I think I got a boo-boo! *I think I swallowed a tooth! *You're killing me! *Ow! *Ouch! *I have a bunch of band-aids in the truck! *Do you know any organ donors? *Buddy angry! *Tell the X-ray room to stand by. *Zoinks! *Stop please! *Stop! *Help! *I thought we were friends, remember! *Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. *That's a singer! *Call animal control! *Isn't your finger getting tired? *A little higher to the left, please. *A little lower to the left. *Just a little off the top, please. *Sacre Bleu! *Sunny beaches! *Nyyehh! *Nice knuckle sandwich! *I'm gonna hit the mat! *You hit like my mama! *You missed a spot! *Oh, the pain! *Think happy thoughts! *What on earth do I deserve that for?! *Well, looks like it's doomsday! *Mayday! Mayday! *Such maltreatment! *Rock and roll! *I'm no match for you! *Buddy hurt! *It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) *You're a terrible person! *I see a pretty, bright light! *Oh I'm doomed, there goes the sequel! *Man down! *Imma going senseless! *I'm out! *I’m out! I’M OUT! *I don't have any secrets! *Think of your karma! *I know a psychiatrist! *Apocalypse! *Nothing is safe! *That hurts like what! *I'm telling! *Oh, the Earth moved for me. *Close it, you're killing me! *This is worse than Nickelback! *Let's talk! *I'm sure it was expired yesterday. *Whammy! *The end is here! *This is not what I meant by being cut! *Pointy nightmares. *This is like the ending of Lost! *Armageddon! *Skulls & Crossbones! *Medic! (Team Fortress 2 Reference) *Buddy! *Such a scheme! *Ofe! (2011 version) *Eeeeeeeeek! *Your a monster! *Professor, I’m being eaten! *Beep. *Doink! *I wanna go to the hot tub! *Objection! *Another serving of punch, please, I need notes! *It's nothing secret! *Hey, Hannibal, let's watch cartoons instead! *AAGH! Eaten *That's not right. *Hey, give it a rest, my tisent! *I call the hospital on speed dial! *Buddy's broze! *I’m a pacifist! *Prick Prick Prick! *Incisions, incisions! *Get off me, Freddy! (Reference to A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) *You're quite the Beyblade, aren't you! *I don't need pruning! *This is a slice of life. *Choppity, choppity, chop chop! *Prick me, do I not bleed! (Reference to Shakespear's The Merchant of Venice) *Uncle Scamp's snake bite venom! *I think I need a transfusion! *I'm getting post-traumatic stress disorder! *I'll never sleep again. *Do you know how to apply a tourniquet? *Go to a shooting range! *This looks bad. *Rest in pieces! *Are you serious? *Oh brother. *Oh that looks unusual. (new) *I can’t feel anything! **CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! *You watch way too much creepypasta! (Coming soon) *Monday rocks, Friday sucks. (Coming soon) Hot Burning *I'm burning! *Stop, drop, and roll! *Why, God, why?!?!?!? *You're a bad person. *Open a window! *Heaven to Betsy! (new) *Whammie! *Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Ohh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *What's wrong with you?!? Melting *This is bad! *I'm melting! *Nononono! *You're a terrible person! *Ugh it also smells bad. *I'm in a world of pain! *I can't feel anything! *Make it stop! Lava (Coming soon) Lava burning: I’m too cool for this pick! I had trusted you... Did I blink? Let’s play some other game! Respect, man! Is there someone else who feels the same as me? Don’t do it! And that’s all you can do? Stop, we’re friends, remember? BITCH, stop it! Are you crazy? What actually is happening here? Cheeto hitler! The worst money can buy. I...What have I done? You’re an appaling person! This feels ugly! My cheeks are burning! Oh god please stop it oh no what what please! I went to South Africa. That’s not good. Choose something else! *SOBBING* Never put this here! Please let me die! Water is power! Volcano! Go to hell! Shove a couldron up my ass! Ew no. Stretching *I'm getting longer! *I wasn't built to do this! *Don't stretch me! (3 versions) *My neck! *Hear me crunching?! *Oh thanks, my back feels better now! *No! *Eep! *I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) *What do you think I am, Silly Putty?! *Ah, that’s better! *Do I look taller now? *My bones! *Eowowow! (High-pitched) *Owowowow! (High-pitched) *Bwwwoah! *Alalalalalrgh! *I'm not happy that way! Wet *Water, water everywhere! *H2 oh no! *Thanks, sunshine. *Thank you, darling. *Hey, don't get my clothes wet! *You’re drowning me! *I’m being liquidated! *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Yeah. *Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey your getting me all wet! Embarrassing Quotes These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. *Tell no one of what you see. *Tell nobody of what you see. *Don't look at me. *Why would you think to do this? *I don't feel fabulous *This is re-donkey-donk. *This couldn't get worse *It sucks to be me *Don't put this on YouTube! *Who‘ll be Buddy's buddy now? *I'm mortified! *You make me feel ugly! *We shall speak no more of this. *You're totes cray! *This couldn't get worse! *Disgusting, muchacho. *I'll never live this down. *This is appalling! *You're too creative. *Don’t tell my mother. *Oh dear! *I may change my name *My cheeks are burning! Drunk When you give Buddy champagne or wine he will get drunk, and say these quotes. *You got any more of that *I love you man. *Oh hey that's cold. I like that! *I got bubbles to cool my nose. *Don't be so cold! *I'd pop a corn for me! *That pops a corn for me! *Bring it on hiccup (two versions) *Hey, that’s not good for me! *I freakin' love you man! *Ooh, that's cold! *That's not good for me! *More, gimme more! Leaving The Game These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. *Uh-uh! *Ugh-ugh! *Ah-ah! *Hold on! *Stay just a little bit longer! *Won't you stay? *Pizza? *Come back! *Must you go? *Boo! *Wrong! *Fight the power! *Coffee? *Is it something I said? *Hey come on, stick around! *Fine, be that way! *Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) *Alone again! *Hey come on, stay a little bit longer! *Don’t leave me! *Hey, wait! *Stay! Shaking the device Buddy says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. *(blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! *Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! *Wowowowowwo! *I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. *I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! *Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp! Choking When buddy is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes *beleleleleleh that’s all folks! (Loony toons reference) *Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) *heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) Bank Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. *Fork over some dough! *Don’t just stand there, and buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *C’mon, do it! *I’ll loan you the dough! *I’ll give you the money! *You can borrow the money from me! *Don’t be greedy! *I feel critters! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be at! *Give me your money! *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Buddy needs a new pair of shoes! *Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! Category:Wardrobe